Such a Shame You Cannot Die
by intoxicatelove
Summary: "You're mine. This heart is mine. This body is mine. Do you hear? Do you hear me?" - A gory Chack told in three parts.
1. Such a Shame You Cannot Die

A/N: I'm back! Well, kind of. 'Been focusing on work and classes and 'n stuff, but I'm posting my drabbles I made on tumblr here so you guys know I'm not on hiatus or anything.

Warning: This will contain gore, and mentioning of vomiting, and body manipulation. Please read at your own discretion.

 _Such a Shame You Cannot Die._

Chase counts his breaths: one, two, one, two, one, two, one… one… one. A mockery of lifeless eyes stare at the person above him. Chase is in pain. He refuses to accept it. He refuses to accept this. He cannot move. For every breath he takes, blood pours out of his mouth.

Chase's eyes wander. Various surgical tools are around him like a twisted collage, each stained with a trace of his blood. There is nothing that can top this. Nothing. This boy has won. He has won.

"…Hey, Chase? Chase? Can you hear me? It's me, Jack. You know that, right?"

Of course Chase knows. Of course he knows. No one else could be so cruel… yes… cruel. Chase thinks that this is cruel. He thinks that it is heartless. Sick. Sicker than anything he has done. Is this his comeuppance? His punishment? What kind of sin was equivalent to this punishment?

He can feel Jack's hands touching his ribcage, going over each bone delicately. A great chill surrounds him. No, his mind says. Not this. Not this. His mind speaks his true feeling: absolute fear.

"I want to make something aware to you, Chase," Jack says, smiling. One rib is pulled out. "Something that you should have known from day one."

Chase cannot speak. His voice will betray him. Could he even speak? He could still feel the blood. He can feel it in his throat. He feels like vomiting. For every rib Jack pulled out, Chase winced, until finally– he cannot take it. He screams.

"Stop! For the love of everything, sto-" Chase coughs up blood. He goes silent, eyes watching Jack. Are those tears that wish to come from gold eyes? Could his body even heal after this… this torture?

Red eyes are no longer staring into gold. They instead look to Chase's heart.

"Don't worry," Jack says. "Just one more thing. I promise. Then I'll stop."

Jack's hands wrap around Chase's beating heart.

They pull.

"ase… ca… hear… ?"

What… what?

Is that my heart? Is that my heart? Is that my heart?"

Jack takes the pumping organ and kisses it.

"You're mine. This heart is mine. This body is mine. Do you hear? Do you hear me?"

And Chase nods. He nods desperately. He would rathey obey Jack, rather be whatever he wants him to be, than to ever see his heart outside of his chest. Emotionless eyes once again lock with red. They seem to say, "It is such a shame I cannot die."


	2. NipTuck

A/N: Part two. Same warnings as before.

 _Nip/Tuck._

A hum. This is what Chase awakes to. At first, he is confused… but as he looks around: the surgical tools, the now dried up blood, and Jack's towering form over him, Chase remembers. He does not wish to remember. Jack is still humming. He is humming like he hasn't assumed the position of a surgeon on Chase. He is humming as if he is normal.

Jack has on a pair of latex gloves. His eyes are locked on Chase's chest… or what was once his chest that is now, only his ribcage. Jack ignores the fact that Chase has awoken, simply because he does not know the warlord has awoken. Chase attempts to shift his body, and finds he can do so. The drug to paralyze him has worn off.

Jack, shocked for a brief moment, finally looks at Chase.

"Oh..! Chase! You're awake! Now you get to see me fix you!"

Chase is silent. He instead, chooses to watch Jack do his "fixing". Chase can feel his heart beating in his chest, where it belongs… and not in the hands of Jack Spicer, though if Jack could read his mind, he'd quickly rip it out again and kiss it, letting pumping blood rain down on his body. Chase rejects the thought.

Each one of Chase's ribs are placed back together. Jack knew a little bit more about medical science than the medical science community itself knew. The feat wasn't possible without certain tools ….which Jack did not have, but he did it… right in front of Chase. Chase's skin is eventually put back together, exactly how it was. Careful precision is taken so that Chase's skin shows no sign of alteration.

Chase could almost laugh. He wished he slept through the process. Jack probably wouldn't have let him, anyway.

The mending of Chase's body takes an hour and a half. Jack takes bandages and wraps it around Chase's chest, to help the ribs stay in place. He leaves Chase to lie there, and picks up each surgical tool, and goes to clean them. Chase's eyes still watch Jack. Everything Jack does, he watches.

The hum sounds again. Jack seems to be pleased as he goes back over to Chase, and kneels down, stroking his hair.

"I would never, ever skin your head, Chase," he says softly. "This hair is just too gorgeous to ruin… It's… It's so beautiful, Chase. You keep it so nicely."

Chase nods, acknowledging Jack's comment. It is all he can do. His throat hurts. He cannot speak.

"And those eyes…." Jack continues, fingers moving to trace Chase's eyelids. "Gold… real gold, and not fool's gold. I would never gouge these eyes."

Chase tries to move again.

"Don't move," Jack says. "You'll hurt yourself. Don't worry… I'll take… good, good care of you."

Jack leans down, his lips tracing Chase's ear. "Good care of you. Very good care of you. I love you, Chase. I love you."


	3. To Die For

A/N: Final part! Again, same warnings as the previous. There will be a depiction of murder in this ficlet.

Italicized song is _To Die For_ by The Birthday Massacre.

 _To Die For._

 _Tighten your tie, boy_

 _You're something to die for_

 _But don't hold your breath now_

 _You're just killing time_

 _Tonight you can dream, boy_

 _Imagine a whisper_

 _If you can keep secrets_

 _Then I'll tell you mine._

"You've learned to love it, Chase… See? I told you. I told you."

Chase is silent, with only the confines of his mind speaking for him. How could it have gotten to this point? What sick feeling did this boy evoke within Chase? It was despicable– even for someone bent on destroying his enemies and taking over the world. Chase did not kill unless it was necessary. He did not kill for sport. Until… now.

Jack is watching him do his work. He briefly looks to Chase's victim, then looks back to Chase.

"Go on," Jack says. "Unless you're scared?"

The taunt causes Chase to release his anger on his victim– some churchgoer who happened to pass by. Looked in her 20′s, named Angel. Very ironic. Chase smiles. She will never see the light of day again… but no. No. This must be done slowly. This is how a life is taken.

The poor girl's stomach is ripped open, blood splattering on Chase's face.

"Please, please! Let me go! Let me go!" The girl manages to scream out.

And Jack snarls. "Shut up already. You went to church, right? Heaven'll be waiting for you– that is, if you haven't been doing some sinful shit on the side… so shut up!" The snarl is replaced with a dark chuckle.

Chase takes his bare hands and wraps them around the large intestine, and pulls. His ears are almost deaf from the scream. He watches as Jack gets up and goes over to the poor girl, putting his hands over her mouth.

"Hurry up," Jack growls. "Next time, we're putting some fucking cloth in their mouth– next person we find."

Jack wanted it as disgusting as possible. Chase digs and digs into the stomach until nothing is left. Organs decorate the floor to his throne room. The floor around him is painted with red.

There is silence. Jack moves his hands away from the now carcass and gets up.

"Very sloppy," Jack says, as if critiquing his 'work'. He walks over to Chase, still on the floor and joins the Warlord, wrapping his arms around him. "Though, it's understandable. This, of course, was your first time."

Chase turns his head to face Jack, who in turn smiles, taking his finger and wiping some of the blood off of Chase's armor and placing it on his lips.

Jack is pulled in for a kiss.


End file.
